


A Lack of Color (Vid)

by sisabet



Category: The Lesser Blessed (2012)
Genre: Bullying, Implied Past Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: And when I see youI really see you upside down
Relationships: Larry/Johnny/Juliet
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Festivids 2019





	A Lack of Color (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



This is fact not fiction

[Download mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-The_Lesser_Blessed-A_Lack_of_Color.m4v)

song by Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
